Schrödinger's Cat Experiment
by Rainbow820
Summary: This is a shenny story don't like don't read. It will originate from the pilot forward. Up for Adoption


_I love the show and all of the characters that are involved but I wanted to make a story off of season 1 and have my own Shenny twist. This of course required me going back and rewatching season 1, not that I have a single problem with that. Also confession I will be trying to keep Sheldon cold and distant but I feel he has always been warmer to Penny then other women. Also he will be a little more badass and tough. More loosely based off the unaired pilot where Sheldon has a more masculine side to him._

Sheldon:

Leonard and I walked up the stairs with Italian food.

" Are you still mad about the sperm bank ?" I ask.

He shakes his head " no " he replies.

" Want to here something interesting about stairs?" I ask.

He shakes his head again " not really " he says.

I start to tell him anyways and he brings up boarding school. I give an annoyed response " new neighbor " Leonard says.

I look up and am met by tan skin,golden blonde hair, and emerald green eyes she flashes a bright smile " she is an improvement " Leonard says.

I've seen girls like her from Texas but something about her is different. " Um yes improvement " I say a twinge of Texas accent rolling off my tounge somethings I haven't heard in years. I shake the silly thoughts from my head and pull up my people blocking walls.

" Hello " she says her voice isn't Texan something else.

" Hi" Leonard says weakly.

" Hi " I say trying to get rid of my accent. Leonard mumbles something while I stand there akwardly wanting to go eat my food.

" We could have coffee " she suggests.

" Great " Leonard says I repeat after him my voice twaning with the words I'm using. After the akward encounter she goes into her appartment. Come on Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper you are a physicists with an IQ of 187 silly feeling are for the weak as long as I don't have to spend any more time with her I think to myself.

Penny:

I sigh as I look around my new appartment and think about my two neighbors. The shorter one clearly liked me he was sweet. Though the taller one down thing about him he was hunched slightly probably he was 6'2 minimum. They seemed smart and nerdy sort of captivated by me. I didn't think much of Leonard, Sheldon though he was clearly Texas with the twang of his accent that he clearly wanted to hide. His eyes were soft baby blues and his chestnut brown hair combed neatly down the jacket highlighted his biceps he was Texan what could he do about it. I thought about him when I heard a knock on the door Leonard invites me for some Italian food I accept and we walk back over to the appartment. Sheldon is standing by the fridge he is bent over and grabs a Pepsi from the fridge.

" Penny would you like anything, Leonard said that normal people offer others drinks " he says.

" Um I'll take a Pepsi " I reply.

" How did he here us come in ?" I ask Leonard quietly.

" I have Vulcan hearing not to mention an edietic memory " he says standing up quickly.

He goes to his full height before slightly bending probably with out even knowing. I see a board of equations and things " is this yours ?" I ask Leonard.

" That's mine" Sheldon says.

" So your a beatiful mind genius ?" I ask blushing at my word choice.

" I am " he says I notice the air of arrogance around him. He also seems to be in charge for most things and smarter.

" I have a board "Leonard says his has a lot less on it and is smaller. Sheldon insults what ever his friend has written. They get into a very nerdy argument but from what I know Sheldon did something that goes beyond me to prove something that goes beyond Leonard.

I sit down on the couch and Sheldon glares at me " that's my spot " he says.

" Sit next to me " I suggest.

" That's my spot " He argues again. Leonard tells him to sit somewhere else but Sheldon gives a long winded explanation as to why he wants that spot.

" Do you want me to move sweetie?" I ask.

" Yes... please" he says I smirk and scoot over. He sits down and our knees touch. I feel him tense at the touch but he doesn't move away. I was very interested in the tall brunette and not just as a friend. I tell them how I just move from Nebraska and am an aspiring actress. Suddenly I get all weepy and start talking about my crap ex-boyfriend and something about showers. I don't know what came over me, but Leonard offers theirs and I can't resist. I thank him and go take to a shower. I find the thing is stuck I grab a towel and walk outside to find two more men. One starts to flirt with me and I am disgusted by him the others is shy but cute he doesn't say anything. Leonard gulps at me and I know what is going through his head. I look at Sheldon who is slightly blushing and his eyes take in my figure.

" I'll show you " Sheldon says and walks towards the bathroom. He shows me the trick and tells me any time I need it the shower is open until mine is fixed and there happens to be a schedule but that I won't need to worry about that. In his way it's kind of touching, I think.

I smile and Leonard checks on us " oh I would like a favor?" I say before they can fully leave. " What is is Penny?" Leonard asks. " um my ex-boyfriend has my tv do you two think you could get it. Their eyes are weary but nod " can't deny a damsel in distress " Sheldon says clearly using his accent on poupose right then. I blush and feel warmth that I haven't felt before from a man so this isn't a simple attraction. They leave me to my shower and go to get my tv.

Sheldon:

When we arrive at the place the man won't let us up. Leonard and I argue about IQs and eventually follow some Girl Scouts into the building.

" Sir it's us from the intercom down stairs we would like Penny's tv" Leonard says. I'm supposed to be the muscle little does he know I do have some muscle, I am a Texas man. Even if my twin sister and other siblings are stronger then me I'm not weak.

" No " he says going to attack us both.

I push him back against the wall and Leonard looks shocked " TV now" I demand.

" Leonard go get it " I say and he does. We leave the man befuddled at how I held him against the wall.

" I don't want to know but I have to ask how did you do that? Did an experiment go wrong are you like the hulk now?" He questions.

I laugh " I grew up in Texas I had my fair share of bullies but when I could prevent it I would mother said it was gods gift to us, our muscles that is " I tell him. He shakes his head clearly in denial and suprise.

When we arrive at the building he struggles to lift the television " here let me assist " I say.

" I could take it just an akward shape " he says. I know this is a lie if we simply used physics he could carry it up the stairs no problem. I turn suddenly and walk into Penny's unlocked room and plug the tv in on the floor leaving the remote on top of it.

Then we go back to our place " oh did you guys get it if not I understand Zach is a scary fellow " she says nervously.

" Well **we** handled it " Leonard says.

" Yes _we_ may have, go in your appartment and find out " I tell her and I feel my face twitch. Her eyebrows go up but she goes to the next room and sees the tv. She shrieks in what I hope is delight.

" This is awesome thanks so much I'll repay you dinner is on me " she says hugging Leonard on the side and he smugly smiles. I have pulled off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack when Penny comes to me and wraps her tiny arms around my waist. I tense up and my arms stay flat at my side I recognize where she is hugging me as a sign of submission of some sorts and that she is either not being romantic or she doesn't want to be in control any more.

Her arms release me and go to my arms she squeezes where my biceps are " I know you did most of the work " she says softly kissing my cheek. She turns and skips to the couch sitting next to my spot. I feel the inferno rush to my cheeks and I decide I might possibly like it.

Penny:

I go to the couch and replay what just happened in my head it felt like the world was in slow motion when it happened. I sit on next to Raj while he stays silent but gives me a polite nod and smile. I close my eyes and think back I awkwardly hugged Leonard and was going to do do the same to Sheldon when I saw Leonard's smug face. I turned to see Sheldon with out his jacket involuntarily his muscles were flexed as he hung up his coat. I strut over to him and his calculating blue eyes rake over me again and my persona of woman in charge sort of melts and I don't feel the need to be in control. I don't hug around his torso,no I dip lower to his waist. I feel him tense and his arms don't move I smile and pull back feeling his arms and for my own amusement squeezing them. They weren't the biggest or strongest arms of ever felt but it just peaked my interest that he had more to him then he was letting on. Then I don't know what came over me I wanted to kiss him but I settled for cheek. I knew I wouldn't be to much more then friends with Sheldon anytime soon.

 _Hope you enjoyed the pilot writing. As the show has many seasons expect many chapters. So it will follow the main plot line just basically everything Leonard had with Penny, Sheldon will have with his own little Sheldon quirks. Cause if this it will be more of a slow burn. Also I tired not to make Penny seem weak and powerless because she is an independent woman and I feel she is always holding up more then she should in a relationship and she wants it to be more normal. Even with her relationship to Leonard something doesn't sit right with me._


End file.
